


Family Visit

by DuaeFiclets (DuaeCat)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Allergies, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeFiclets
Summary: Prompt - Sneezing





	1. Chapter 1

“Have you seen my red bag?” Luke sounded a little breathless as he dug around in the closet they’d been given for their stay. The majority of the stuff in there wasn’t even theirs, but it wasn’t like he or Ezra were about to complain. Senator Organa’s place on Chandrilla was a far cry nicer than most places they’d both lived and it wasn’t exactly difficult to convince them to make the trip out to play babysitters for a while.   
  
“I think you dropped it by the bed?” Ezra stood up to help him look when a muffled sound caught his attention. “What was that?”   
  
“Nothing,” Luke said a little too quickly and straightened up, rubbing at his face.   
  
Ezra peered around the bed, then knelt down, reaching in under it. “Found it.”   
  
“Thanks, I… “ Luke hesitated, with a odd look on his face for just a moment, hand coming up to cover his mouth and nose a second too late. "Heh-kshuu!"  
  
“Are you ok? You’re not getting sick are you? If you get Ben sick Leia will kill us.” Ezra passed the bag over while Luke sniffed.   
  
“I’m not sick,” Luke insisted, grabbing the bag to hunt through it until he could find a pill bottle.  
  
“Uh huh,” Ezra didn’t sound convinced.   
  
“I’m not, it’s all.. ah.. all...” Luke trailed off and then rubbed vigorously under his nose. “The pollen. Allergies. I remembered to pack medicine for it, but… Huh-tchu!”   
  
“Forgot to take it before we got here?” Ezra made a sympathetic sound, going to grab a glass of water for him. At least there was no worry about running short on water on this planet.   
  
“As soon as it kicks in I’ll be fine,” Luke reassured him. “It’s not the first time.”   
  
“That’s good. And it solves one mystery that’s been bugging me,” Ezra handed over the water, and a tissue for good measure.   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“Why you’d choose to go back to Tatooine, the one good point the planet has, not a single wild plant anywhere.” Ezra grinned, and Luke couldn’t help but laugh.


	2. Seduction Solidago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the last one was a one shot, but then I got the prompt 'allergic to sex pollen' and this happened. As this is, well, sex pollen, the rating has been adjusted accordingly.

"Still sure you don't want me to tag along?" Ezra asked, not making any move to stir from where he was sprawled out taking over the entire couch. There was plenty of room to sprawl, the rooms they'd been given for this mission were more than generous.   
  
"I'm sure, the princess was very insistent that this outing be just the two of us, so we could have privacy to discuss her planet's support of the New Republic," Luke replied.  
  
"Uh huh, so she can try and get in your pants you mean," Ezra teased.   
  
"It's not like that, this is a diplomatic mission, I'm sure she'll be perfectly... perfectly professional. Besides, we haven't exactly been subtle." Luke blushed far too easily, and Ezra got far too much pleasure in encouraging it.   
  
"No, but she's pointedly referred to me as your friend, assistant, and travelling companion. I think she's pretty optimistic about her ability to convince you she's the better option," Ezra said, not sounding particularly worried.   
  
"You've been watching too many holodramas." Luke shook his head, checking over himself in the mirror and then leaning over to give Ezra a quick affectionate kiss.   
  
"And I plan to watch more while you're out frustrating seduction plans. If more of your sister's diplomatic missions were like this instead of the ones we spend the entire time getting shot at, I wouldn't complain nearly so much about them," Ezra grinned.   
  
"Don't say that out loud, there's still plenty of time for someone to decide they need to shoot at us," Luke warned him, checking that his lightsaber was a reassuring weight at his hip before he set out.   
  


* * *

  
  
Ezra heard Luke well before the door even slid open, a flurry of familiar sneezes that were only partially muffled by his sleeve. And then Luke came entirely into the room and Ezra stared at him in surprise.  
  
"Karabast! What happened?" Ezra hopped up without a second thought, coming close and then hovering awkwardly, not sure if he should try and touch him. Luke gave a pathetic sniff.   
  
He looked awful, eyes red rimmed and puffy, cheeks blotchy, and his breath hitched when he tried to talk.   
  
"She wanted to go for a long stroll in the gardens. Everything was blooming," Luke said miserably.   
  
Ezra made up his mind, grabbing Luke's arm and steering him towards the 'fresher. "Shower to get the pollen off first. Is there anything more you can take for it? I know you already took your allergy pills this morning." Ezra didn't fuss too much, but ever since he found out about his allergies he'd made sure the pills were easily accessible for him every time they left Tatooine.   
  
"Yes, but they make me drowsy and I hate it," Luke tried not to whine, sniffing and then getting caught up in another breathless flurry of sneezes. "I hate being drugged up."  
  
Ezra just ignored his distracted attempts to help, stripping him out of his clothes before shedding his own and tugging him into the shower.   
  
Slowly the water seemed to help ease the worst of it and Luke panted shallowly for breath, trying not to set off any more sneezing fits as he just clung under the spray. Ezra stayed close, rubbing soothingly over his back until Luke squirmed in discomfort.   
  
"What is it?" Ezra asked, stilling his hand.   
  
"My back itches," Luke admitted after a moment.   
  
"Turn around?" Ezra asked, then winced at the red welts. "Hives, yeah, I don't care if it makes you drowsy, you're taking the stronger medication and if anyone tries to make you do anything diplomatic tonight I'm telling them to fuck off."   
  
Luke chuckled weakly, but otherwise didn't comment. Ezra frowned to himself, Luke was being surprisingly quiet and sounded distracted, but he was probably just trying to be stoic. He certainly didn't protest when Ezra decided any clinging pollen had to be washed away by then, turning the shower off. Luke grabbed at a towel, wrapping up a little too quickly, and then sneezing again.   
  
Ezra just wrapped his towel around his own waist so he could go grab their stash of medical supplies, getting out the pills Luke indicated and staying close as he took them without any protests.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to tease you if you get loopy. Not much at least," Ezra tried to tease, keep Luke distracted as he walked him out of the 'fresher and to the bedroom. They'd been given two different bedrooms, but they'd both ignored what Ezra saw as a not-so-subtle insult and just shared the one bed. It was more than big enough for both of them. He couldn't tell if Luke was blushing, or just flushed and blotchy from the shower and allergies as he sat down on the bed.   
  
"I'm not worried about that," Luke said quietly, squirming a little and adjusting the towel, hunching over some. Ezra wished he had some sort of lotion to try and ease the hives more quickly, but hopefully the allergy pills would kick in soon.   
  
"What are you worried about then?" Ezra asked after a moment, because Luke was obviously worried about something. "Did you sneeze on the princess and now you're worried she won't sign the treaty? Because that's not your fault, and if she holds that against you then we don't need assholes as allies." The last part was a bit of a lie, they needed every ally they could get, but Luke would forgive him for that. It did get a small chuckle out of him at that.   
  
"No, I realized what was happening and escaped before it got too bad. I, ah, I read up before the mission that a lot of the local folklore talks about the plant life having certain.... properties. But I thought it was just a myth," Luke explained slowly.   
  
"Yeah, that's not uncommon. Everywhere you go everyone's got some local remedy that can cure the common cold, or treat a hangover. But I'm guessing that's not the properties you're talking about?" Ezra asked, now fairly certain Luke was indeed blushing.   
  
"It's not." Luke hesitated, and then straightened up, glancing down at his lap. Ezra followed his gaze, and...  _oh_.  
  
"You could have mentioned something earlier you know," Ezra said, quickly squashing any of the dozen teasing remarks that came to mind. He doubted Luke would appreciate them at the moment.   
  
"I thought it would go away?" Luke said, sounding embarrassed.   
  
Ezra reached to tug the towel out of their way, giving Luke a hopefully reassuring rub over his thigh. "I think I can help with that."

"I doubt you could make it any worse at this point," Luke said, sounding glum.

"So optimistic," Ezra gently teased, stroking down Luke's side before he slid off the bed to kneel in front of him. He rubbed over his thighs, nudging them a little further apart before he leaned in to lick slowly up his length. Luke cursed quietly under his breath, trembling a little, and Ezra decided not to tease him like he normally would. Instead he relaxed his jaw and stretched his lips around Luke's length, taking him in as deep as he could. 

This time Luke's cursing was anything but quiet as he grabbed at Ezra's hair, rocking up into the wet heat of his mouth involuntarily. Ezra kept his hands braced on his thighs, feeling the muscles flex under his hands. There was always something amazing about touching Luke like this and feeling all his Jedi control slip away. Not that there was much control to start with this time. Luke still wheezed a little as he panted, and Ezra pulled back up, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. Luke jerked again at that with a quiet whine and Ezra relaxed, letting him thrust up into his mouth. 

Like this it was easy to form a sort of connection through the Force. Not quite actual telepathy, but an awareness of the other that went deeper than just Ezra's ordinary senses. Even if he didn't have that, he'd never heard Luke be so vocal or so eager when they were just getting started. If it wasn't for how uncomfortable Luke was he'd be tempted to thank the princess. As it was there was a tinge of guilt to how much Ezra enjoyed having Luke rutting into his mouth. 

He felt the warning almost before Luke tugged on his hair, pulling back enough not to choke as Luke cried out helplessly, spilling down his throat. Ezra swallowed, fighting back the urge to cough, pulling his mouth slowly up and off Luke's cock with an obscenely wet sound. Luke shivered, petting shakily through his hair, and Ezra wasn't surprised to find him still hard. 

"Ezra..." Luke managed, sniffing and then barely turning his head in time to sneeze. Ezra laughed, and then stifled it at Luke's wounded look. 

"Sorry, I'm not teasing, I swear," Ezra reassured him, standing up a little stiffly to lean in and kiss his cheek. 

"I know. I want..." Luke trailed off, looking a little dazed and Ezra wasn't sure if it was the blowjob or the pollen or the medication, or a little bit of everything. 

"I know." Ezra cupped his hand briefly against his cheek, and then turned to get the lube out of the bedside drawer. It only took a moment, but when he looked back Luke had leaned back a little, hand wrapped around his own still damp cock to stroke over it. He was flushed, eyes half closed and still damp hair sticking to his forehead. Ezra wanted to kiss him breathless, but he settled for interrupting. 

"Here, scoot back a little." Ezra nudged at him until Luke scooted back far enough on the bed for Ezra to straddle him, squeezing out some of the lube and stroking over his cock. 

"Ah!" Luke jerked into his hand, hissing through his teeth at the fact Ezra hadn't wanted to waste time warming it. But he didn't flinch away, and his pupils still looked a little too blown. 

"I know," Ezra murmured, keeping it quick as he finished slicking him and then pressed closer to lower himself into his lap. He loved it when Luke would finger him, working him until he was wet and open and begging for more than just his fingers, but there was something just as amazing about the sudden pressure, the intense stretch as he lowered himself down. He could feel Luke trembling, knew if he had the leverage he'd probably have taken him all at once and Ezra's cock twitched at the thought. He could let Luke take him as hard and fast as he wanted later though, if the pollen lasted that long. 

Ezra rocked his hips slowly once he was all the way down. Luke gasped, gripping at his hips hard enough that he was probably going to leave bruises. Ezra found he didn't mind, halfway wished they were somewhere more visible so he could flaunt them later. The thought made him almost laugh, breathless, hiding his face against the side of Luke's head to hide it. 

Luke didn't notice, rocking his hips up with an nearly broken sound that almost forced Ezra to move, riding him. Luke wrapped his hand around Ezra's cock, stroking roughly and Ezra forgot about the princess, forgot about anyone else in the universe but the two of them. 

It seemed like almost too quickly Ezra was moving over him more frantically, rocking into Luke's hand and back against his cock, pressure building up low in his belly as he clung to Luke's shoulders. With a choked back cry he came hard, spurting into his hand. He felt Luke slam up hard into him, gasping breathlessly as he came almost immediately after him. It happened more often than not, especially when they were so closely connected, but Ezra still trembled from the force of it. 

Ezra wanted to stay like that and catch his breath, but after a minute a small shift and moan from Luke let him know they weren't done. He didn't fight as Luke pushed him back onto the bed, still hard as he stroked over his thighs almost pleadingly. Ezra leaned up to brush his lips against Luke's and settled in for the ride.

 

* * *

  
  
Some time later they both drowsed in the bed. Luke caught up in the sleepy haze from the pills, as well as from all their activities. Ezra in the lazy and slightly sore state of the thoroughly-fucked. He stroked his fingers slowly through sandy blond hair, smoothing it down where it had dried awkwardly from rolling around in bed while wet.   
  
Ezra broke the quiet as a thought suddenly struck him, grinning smugly.   
  
"This proves me right, you know. She didn't drag you out into a whole garden full of sex-flowers for professional reasons."   
  
Luke just quietly groaned, hiding his face against Ezra's shoulder.


End file.
